


Don't Worry

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're Peter Hale's girlfriend, but you start feeling insecure when you notice Peter hanging around Lydia more and more.





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these imagines on tumblr: Imagine dating Peter, but getting insecure because he's spending too much time with Lydia and you think there's a connection there & Imagine finding out the reason Peter has been so secretive about his meetings with Lydia, even though you're his girlfriend.

She was gorgeous -- that was something that you knew. Lydia didn't have to work very hard to get _anyone_ to notice her. Even with that, she was one of your best friends. The two of you had grown up together and even though you got jealous every so often with the way that Lydia could get anyone she wanted wrapped around her little finger, you learned to just accept it.

And then you and Peter started dating. It took Lydia aback a little bit, seeing that you really liked Peter, even though he was in his thirties and could be pretty creepy sometimes, but she accepted it the way that you accepted the numerous boyfriends she had had in her life.

And when Lydia asked Peter if she could talk to him in private after a pack meeting one day, you figured that she wanted to talk to him about something that didn't concern anybody else. After all, they were entitled to have their secrets. So, you just went home.

But then Lydia and Peter seemed to be spending more and more time alone together, and you started to get insecure about it. Just last night, Peter had blown you off to have a super-secret meeting with Lydia. That was the last straw.

You were supposed to have a date night with Peter tonight but decided that you were just going to spend the evening in your pajamas, pretending to watch old reruns of _Friends_ while you felt like your heart was sinking. Was it because she was prettier than you? Because you had always known that Lydia was prettier than you were, and when you were with Peter, he made you feel more beautiful, but maybe he decided he liked Lydia better. Or it could be because your personalities were _way_ different from one another. While she always wore skirts and dresses and was more girly, you spent a good amount of time with Scott and Stiles and were more of a tomboy. Maybe he got sick and tired of that.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't hear him come in. Peter was pretty much a permanent fixture around your house, and since you turned eighteen last month, your parents didn't care if Peter was around as long as he was good to you. It wasn't like your parents were around very much, anyway -- your dad owned his own company and they traveled quite a bit for business, so you were left alone quite a bit of the time.

Peter came over to you, after watching you for a few good moments, and then sat down next to you. "You aren't dressed," he said as he turned to look at you. "I thought we were going out."

"I don't feel like it," you say, your eyes never leaving the TV screen. "There's a _Friends_ marathon on and I want to watch it."

"You hate _Friends_ ," Peter says. "What's going on with you lately?"

There's tightness in your chest, the tightness that's warning you that you're going to lose it and break down. You take a few moments to compose yourself, to make sure that you aren't going to cry after all, and then say, "I'm just not myself lately. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asks, running his hand up and down your leg soothingly.

Part of you wonders how Peter could be so soothing with you when he wasn't like that with anybody else, but figured it was because the two of you were involved. You and Peter had never been _just friends_ ; the two of you had always had more to your relationship than anyone else.

And even though Peter was trying to be soothing right now, it was just starting to make you feel worse than you had a few minutes before. He wasn't even going to be man enough to break it off with you before he and Lydia got involved.

"Not really," you say. Part of you know that you need to break it off with him, because you deserve better than that, but you love him so much and you don't want to lose him.

"Hey," Peter says softly, and until this moment you had forgotten that Peter was an observer. He knew something was bothering you because you were acting really strangely, and he knew how you normally acted. "What's the matter?"

It took a few moments to realize that your chin was quivering. You took a deep breath before answering, "Nothing. I'm cold."

"Y/N, even if I wasn't a werewolf, I'd know that was a lie," he says to you. He reaches up and tilts your chin so you're looking at him. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I don't think we should do this anymore," you say to him, the tears threatening to spill over. "You and I just aren't a good idea anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Peter asks, and he doesn't sound angry; no, he sounds confused. "I thought we had a pretty good thing going on between us."

"If it really was that great, you wouldn't need to go to _Lydia_ ," you say, spitting her name out like it left a bad taste in your mouth. "Now I'm breaking it off so the two of you don't have to sneak around anymore."

"Y/N, what are you talking about?" he asks, clearly confused. "There's nothing going on between Lydia and me."

"She's a beautiful girl," you say, taking a deep breath to try and keep the tears away. "I can understand why you'd choose her."

Your chest is feeling tight, like you can't breathe, and you know that there is a panic attack just waiting to happen. You take a few deep breaths, trying to get your breathing under control and then looked at him, "Maybe you should leave, Peter."

"I'm not leaving," Peter says stubbornly, "because you have the wrong idea. There's nothing going on between Lydia and me, okay? I don't want her."

"Then why are you spending so much time with her?" you ask. "You don't have to lie to me, okay? I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

"Y/N, I'm helping Lydia out with something. That's all. There's nothing sexual or romantic between the two of us. She came to me to ask if I would help her learn how to control her banshee powers, since I've known a few and have been around a little longer than anybody else in the pack. That's it. She didn't want anybody to know, because she hated to think that people would think that she was dependent on a psychopath like me." He smirked before saying, "Her words, not mine."

Hope starts to blossom in your chest. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Peter says. "I love you, Y/N, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now why don't you go and get dressed so we can go out and I can prove to you how much I love _you_?"

You grin, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of your chest, and go to do what he just asked.


End file.
